Upon the River
by ninedragonflies
Summary: Wally and Artemis have hated each other for a while now but what if Christmas breaks their hatred and reveals their feelings?
1. Warming Up

**Hey this is a new fanfiction of Young Justice. I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters so don't sue me or anything like that. If I did own Young Justice though I wouldn't have cancelled season 3 or killed Wally. Sorry about that spoiler if you havn't seen the last episode of season 2. :)**

**Chapter 1: Warming Up**

Wally sat on the couch with a plate of freshly baked cookies M'gann had made for him while M'gann was making cookies. Artemis walked in and saw Wally. She looked at Wally then to the cookies realizing that he had not eaten any which was very abnormal for a boy who eats almost everything he sees. Artemis walked over to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool watching M'gann roll the cookie dough.

"You know that Christmas is in a few days right?" Artemis asked M'gann as her eyes widened.

"Christmas is in a few days?" She said knowing that Artemis was right. Artemis nodded as M'gann grabbed her cook book and searched through the recipes to find a Christmas recipe. Artemis shook her head and grabbed the book and set it down. M'gann looked at Artemis confused.

"What? You don't need a recipe to make Christmas cookies." Artemis said. M'gann still looked confused and then Artemis sighed. She walked over the cupboard where she stocks all the sweets to make sure that there is plenty left for her and grabs some green and red frosting as well as tubes of other colored frosting and some crystal green and red sprinkles. Artemis went over to the drawer next to the oven and opened it grabbing a sack full of cookie cutters. She sets down all of the supplies she gathered and then looked back at M'gann."You just need to decorate 'em to make them Christmas cookies." Artemis smiled at M'gann while M'gann smiled back.

"Okay so pick a Christmas cookie cutter." Artemis said. M'gann grabbed a Christmas tree cookie cutter and gave it to Artemis. Artemis refused and grabbed ornament looking cookie cutter and demonstrated how to cut the dough. M'gann followed and smiled as the used up the rest of the dough to make more cookies. "Now we bake 'em," Artemis said as M'gann put the cookies in the oven. M'gann smiled at Artemis and then hugged her.

"Thanks for that I needed it."M'gann smiled. Artemis gave M'gann a confused look. "I mean for some you know sister time." Artemis smiled and hugged M'gann back. Wally stared at them and then out of the corner of her eye Artemis noticed.

"What are you staring at Baywatch?" Artemis asked putting a hand on her waist and slightly leaning on the counter.

"Nothing." Wally said as he turned back around to watch an animal show about a dog and a wolf and how they are related. M'gann thanked Artemis again and then walked off leaving the cookies to Artemis. Artemis sat down on the opposite side of the couch than Wally. She stared at the screen until she got bored and then luckily the over beeped and she got up and literally ran to the oven. M'gann came flying down the hall and helping Artemis with the cookies. Together they decorated the cookies and sat them down on a plate wrapped with plastic. Artemis knew that M'gann wanted to save them so she hid them away where no one could find it. M'gann left and went to find Connor. While Artemis went back to her room Wally watched her and then left for his room.

**Don't worry there will definitely be more chapters to come! Luv Ya!**


	2. Christmas Kiss

**Merry Christmas Everyone. I will keep my stories up even after Christmas. I may have a chapter for New Years so all of your comments will be great! Here is everyone's little Christmas Present hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Kiss**

Artemis woke up to hear fast footsteps and loud crunching noises outside of her room in Mt. Justice. Even though she had an apartment in Gotham she wanted to spend her Christmas with her friends and technically 'family'. Artemis got up and changed from her pajama's to a comfy pair of sweats and a white v-neck short sleeve shirt. She grabbed a soft jacket and threw it over her shoulder. She ran to the door to see what the noise was and was surprisingly met by pair of sparkling green eyes. As soon as Artemis noticed who those eyes belong to she shut the door on them.

"Hey! That's not nice, it's Christmas Arty why don't you just be happy for once?" Wally said. His voice was muffled from the door. Artemis opened the door back up and Wally looked at her with unappreciative eyes.

"What do you want and why did you wake me up?" Artemis asked with a scowl on her face.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and that everyone is waiting for you to come down into the living room so we can open our presents up!" Wally said acting like a two year old.

"Fine!" Artemis said as she stormed into the living room. She was meeted by warm hugs by M'gann, Rocket, and Zatanna. Everyone sat down while M'gann brought a plate of crepes to each person. M'gann specially designed each crepes for each person. She topped them with each person liked which was hard to imagine Wally eating a whole stack of crepes with the rest of the container of frosting he had found in the cupboard from yesterday. Artemis watched Wally eat all the crepes and suddenly lost her appetite.

"What's wrong Artemis?" M'gann asked looking at Artemis concerned. Artemis turned around to face M'gann.

"Not hungry," She plainly said. M'gann looked over at Wally then noticed the problem. She grabbed Artemis' plate and brought it over to the bar stool. Artemis followed behind and then ate the crepes which were topped with blueberries and strawberries. M'gann felt a little better now that her friend was eating but not so good about the plans Nightwing had made with Zatanna about the upcoming events for Wally and Artemis.

Nightwing and Zatanna were in a corner of the room where the Christmas tree was and picked up a box they hid from the others. M'gann and Superboy could hear the two laugh and they looked at each other concerned. Zatanna walked over to Artemis and waited till she was done eating before dragging her over to the doorway. Artemis looked up at the door frame noticing mistletoe hanging above. Artemis gasped as she then figured out what was going on. Nightwing had Wally in his hands and put him under the mistletoe with Artemis.

"You've got to be kidding me," Artemis said looking at Zatanna and the Nightwing. "Really, after saving you people millions of times you're going to make me kiss Wally out of all the people in the world Wally!" Zatanna and Nightwing laughed. They let go of Artemis and Wally and before either of them could run away from the mistletoe Zatanna casted a spell.

"eit me' pu!" Zatanna said and then Artemis and Wally were tied up in ropes and then Zatanna and Nightwing pushed their heads together and made them kiss. Zatanna and Nightwing then released their 'prisoners' and let them out of the ropes. Wally looked happy while Artemis looked like she was going to kill someone and that someone was Zatanna.

"Zatanna!" Artemis screamed at the top her lungs. She ran and chased Zatanna around until Zatanna fell. Artemis tied Zatanna up and put duck tape around her mouth to make sure she couldn't cast any spells.

"No we are even!" Artemis said as she smirked and looked down at Zatanna who looked at her with a frown. Artemis and M'gann chuckled and then released Zatanna.

"Wow, was that a kiss!" Wally said staring off into space. Artemis turned around and then saw Wally looking at her with wide eyes. Wally then leaned in to Artemis and was about to kiss her again until she moved and Wally fell face first on the hard floor.

Artemis laughed,"That'll teach you not to mess with me Baywatch." Everyone else laughed and then exchanged gifts but Wally could still not forget that one forced kiss he had with Artemis and in his mind he'd never forget it.

**Don't worry I know it sounds like an ending but it is not. I have more chapters coming so don't worry things are going to heat up more in the next few chapters *Spoilers!* Luv Ya!:)**


	3. Revenge with Mud

**Merry Christmas again! I can't believe that I have the time to write these so fast. I'm already on my third chapter! Well that is not far to some people but to me it's amazing. Hope you like your Christmas Eve gift!**

**Chapter 3: Revenge with Mud.**

Artemis woke up to see a green eyes staring at her.

"Ahhhhhh," Artemis screamed. She jumped out of the bed and punched the person who owned the green eyes in the gut. Artemis' eyes focused as she saw who she'd punched. It was Wally. She let out a groan and walked to her door. "Get out of her Wally or I'll hurt you again!" She screamed. Wally smiled but as soon as Artemis knew what he was talking about she hit him in the back of his head with her hand. "Not that way you sicko!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it at his face. Wally gave a confused look as he turned around and walked away. A sudden smirk appeared on his face while walking down the hall.

Artemis got dressed in her skinny jeans, short sleeve shirt with a jacket, and her high-heeled boots. She walked down the hall to the kitchen where she saw M'gann making breakfast and Conner watching static, as usual. She also saw Kaldur and Rocket taking down the ornaments on the Christmas tree that was put up Christmas Eve. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis saw Wally smirk. He approached her with a smile on his face and his eyes glaring at her.

"If you don't won't a broken bone you'd better not move another step closer to me!" Artemis said between her teeth. Wally looked at her with slight confusion and took another step closer to her. Artemis grabbed her bow and a few arrows and pointed them at Wally. He put his hands up while everyone watched the two. She shot the arrows at him. The arrows grabbed the sides of his shirts and pulled him to the wall. After everyone knew it he was pined to the wally with arrows while he saw Artemis smirk.

"I warned you," Artemis said with a smirk.

"You didn't even break a bone," Wally said smiling at her. She smirked at him. He knew what she was about to say.

"So you want me to break your bones, Huh?" She said smiling at Wally as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Well if I did I wouldn't be able to hurt you any more or the team would kick me off sooo...I won't break your bone, but if you try to kiss me like yesterday I swear I will either break you or kill you, Got that?" Wally shook his head 'yes' and gulped. Artemis turned around to see Conner, M'gann, Rocket, and Kaldur staring at her. "What I needed my revenge he got his, well it wasn't technically revenge but whatever," She said. Everyone looked at her confused. "What? Ohhhh, I get it you don't know what Wally did, well let me be the first to tell you. I woke up to find him looking at me with his eyes wide open and I punched him in the gut. It was great, not him looking at me that way but me being able to punch him and actually get away with it." Everyone smiled except for Wally they sort of understood the awkwardness of the whole situation and felt sort of happy that Artemis could relieve some of the anger that had been building up inside her.

"Now to get back at Bird-Boy and the Magician's Daughter." She said and looked over at the kitchen. She ran and grabbed a spoon and a two cups as well as some ice. She crushed the ice and ran outside with a bowl. When she was outside she put some mud into the bowl and ran back outside.

"What are you doing?" M'gann asked with her hands on her hips. Artemis gave an evil smirk

"Payback or Revenge," Artemis said. M'gann looked worried as Artemis mixed the crushed ice with the mud and put it in the cups.

"Who wants Ice Cream?!" Artemis said smiling. Everyone shook their head 'no' and watched Artemis run out of the room.

When Artemis entered the gymnasium she looked at Nightwing and Zatanna. As she approached them they had a worried look on their face as if not trusting her. Artemis hid her laughter and smiles and made herself look angry.

"Uh...M'gann wanted to give you two ice cream because she thought that the prank you played last night was...what was the word...funny." Artemis said glumly trying to not laugh at herself for being so good at acting.

"Um...Tell M'gann thanks," Nightwing said. Him and Zatanna took a bite of the 'ice cream' and immediately spit it out and coughed.

"It tastes like dirt," Zatanna said. Artemis started laughing and took the cups back and ran out of the room. Zatanna and Nightwing frowned at the disappearing Artemis and looked at each other and laughed. They were going to get revenge on her..._AGAIN!_

**Hope you liked the story. I needed Artemis to get revenge or something like that. Is it too cheesy. I hope not! Give me some ideas for the next chapter! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year (I'll probably will tell you this in more chapters because I can't wait to write more so Luv Ya! And thanks for the reviews. I am also dedicating this Chapter to The Legendary Dragon Tamer because she has encouraged me to write more. Check out her stories too they're great! Thanks for the Reviews!**


	4. Dreams

**I am writing my stories soooo fast! I just love all of my stories that I can't keep track of them. I think that I'm going to retire my work for my stories and just stick with one. No! I think instead I will do a few chapters for one story and then do a few chapters for another story. How does that sound? Hope you like the idea tell me what you think or give me some info on how to keep up will all 3 of my stories at once!**

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Wally and Artemis leaned into each other willingly. Their lips finally touched. Artemis pulled her body into Wally's. He did the same. Artemis put her arms around Wally's neck while Wally put his arms and hands around Artemis' waist. They sat there moving nothing but their lips. Suddenly they fell onto the floor grasping each other and then-

"WALLY!" a familiar voice yelled. Wally sat up almost instantly to the voice. He looked up and saw Artemis as red as his hair looking as if she was about to kill him.

"What...um...happened?" Wally asked. Artemis was about to answer before M'gann came behind her and interrupted her.

"You...well...fell asleep...and slept walked to Artemis and then basically...how do I put this into words...no that just doesn't sound right...well...the only way I can explain it..." M'gann said. Wally stared at her and then to Artemis' red face. " well...you...fell on Artemis and she couldn't get you off of her...and we thought it was so cute...and...Artemis was about to kill you right there...so we told her if you didn't wake up she could kill you and we knew you would wake up at the sound of her voice and...well...yeah." M'gann finally said. Artemis stood up and looked at Wally and glared at him. She was ready to kill him but held her anger for the dummy in the gymnasium. She walked to the gym and punched the dummy in the stomach a few times before she got out a short red wig. She put it on the dummy then took out her bow and arrows. Artemis grabbed an explosive arrow and shot it at the dummy.

Wally, looking through the window in the gym, gasped as he saw the dummy, who was really supposed to be him, explode into millions of tiny little pieces. The wig of the dummy fell apart and landed near the window. Wally ran into his room and went to bed without a word to anyone else.

Later that night Artemis was finally exhausted and went to bed.

Artemis awoke to find Wally in her bed. She got up and changed. Wally finally woke up and then came over to Artemis and kissed her gently. The gentleness turned into fierceness as Artemis happily kissed Wally back. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Artemis couldn't believe herself. What was she doing it was Wally that annoying kid!

Artemis awoke sweating. She looked over to the other side of her bed to see no Wally. She sighed and got dressed into her civilian clothes. She couldn't help but think of Wally so she decided the best thing to do was tell Wally of her dream. She walked to the room Wally was currently staying in. She knocked on the door and it opened. Wally gazed at her and gestured her to come in.

"I need to talk to you," said Artemis. She sat down on a chair in Wally's room. "It's about a dream I had. You were in it and well we kissed... I "

"I had a dream like that too," Wally interrupted. " We kissed and yeah."

" I don't know what to do about it," Artemis said looking at her feet.

"I do," Wally said and without any questions he grabbed Artemis' head and kissed her. To both of them it felt so right. Artemis joined the kiss. They loved it and they loved eachother. The kissed again and again just like in their dream. They couldn't be any happier than they were right now.

**How did you like it? Awesome or Cheesy. They needed to have some sort of vision or something like that so then their relationship could get started. Don't you think? Luv Ya and Merry Christmas!:D**


End file.
